Pradhan
| firstseen = | lastseen = }} :You may be looking for Shahnawaz Pradhan. Pradhan was an SFG agent assigned to protect the life of Aditya Singhania during . He was at the Renaissance Hotel at midnight on Day 1, and set up the security ahead of the Singhanias' arrival. When they got there, Pradhan spoke to Prithvi Singhania, who told him that if he saw anything out of the ordinary he should speak to Prithvi and not Naina. He was later telling a staff member to beef up security when he got a call from Jai Singh Rathod, who told him not to leave Aditya unaccompanied. Pradhan then informed Prithvi of the threat on Aditya's life that had been discovered by the ATU. about the scale of the threat]] At around 1:35am, Pradhan realised that Aditya was missing, and began searching. Naina downplayed the threat, but Pradhan explained that it had been counter-checked by ATU, and apologised for letting Aditya out alone. An agent then informed Pradhan that Prithvi left with Aditya, and Pradhan took his men to track them down. They found them under a road bridge, and drove the two of them back to the hotel. When there, Pradhan told them not to leave the hotel, and said Aditya was making the same mistakes as his father. Later, Pradhan addressed his staff and told them to keep a closer eye on Aditya. ]] Pradhan showed Mehek Ahuja into the hotel at 4:30am, and later stepped in to calm down an argument between Vikrant Maurya and Aditya. He was later instructing his staff when KK arrived at the hotel, and was frisked before being allowed to see Naina. Pradhan then accompanied Aditya to the Steel Corporation of India and arranged the security there with Farukhi. However, he received a call from Tejpal Singh informing him that Jai Singh Rathod had been compromised, so Pradhan attempted to find him. He warned Aditya of the threat, but Aditya still took to the podium. He narrowly avoided an assassination attempt, and Jai Singh Rathod was arrested. After getting back to the hotel, Pradhan gave Jai's file to Naina, and she asked him to keep her informed of Jai's motives and accomplices. Aditya then told Pradhan he wanted to visit Mehek Ahuja, so Pradhan arranged a small security detail. On the way, they noticed fire trucks, and when they arrived Pradhan spoke to an officer and learned that her house had been blown up in a gas explosion. A little later, Pradhan found out Ahuja had been killed, and called Prithvi to let him know. ]] Later, Pradhan learned that the police had found a bomb timer in Ahuja's house, and told Prithvi. Shortly after 1pm, Abhilasha Grewal called Pradhan and told him that the threat against Aditya had been raised to level 3, and Captain Bhagwat would take over the security team. He later introduced Bhagwat to the Singhanias. At around 3:35pm, Pradhan accompanied Divya Singhania and Vikrant Maurya to Sambhaji Park for Aditya's rally. He told her he had checked the layout personally, and warned her to be wary of all staff and anyone close to Aditya. Aditya arrived at the rally at 5:15pm and asked Pradhan to watch out for Megha Singhania's arrival. After Aditya and Prithvi's speech, Pradhan and Bhagwat ushered them into their cars and drove them away. 's death]] At around 10:25pm, Pradhan was attempting to get more sniffer dogs for the hotel, and had Shinde follow up his demand. Jai Singh Rathod then arrived at the hotel and asked to speak to Aditya, so Pradhan had Ashish clear him through security. However, the phone Jai had was a bomb, which detonated but Aditya was not harmed. Pradhan brought him back to his suite, but when Bhagwat enquired about Aditya's status, Jai told him not to answer. Pradhan reported that he did not know, and Jai asked Pradhan to keep Aditya hidden while they leaked a story about his death. ]] Nikita Rai arrived at the hotel at 11:20pm, and Harshad sent her to see Pradhan. She warned him that there was another assassin at the hotel, and he took her in to brief the Singhanias. He then called and Shetty and had them take up positions around Aditya's press conference, as well as setting up snipers. During the press conference, the assassin was taken out by Jai and Aditya was saved. Background information and notes * Pradhan is based on Aaron Pierce from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Living characters (India)